


Revenge Is Deadly

by StormAngel523



Series: Loving You Is Torture [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormAngel523/pseuds/StormAngel523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Loving You Is Torture; follows Lost Hero and Son of Neptune storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is work in progress and may add tags. Please comment :)

Luke paced, muttering Greek curses under his breath. He should have known better than to think that Fate would stay on his side. After the Second Titan War, Luke was sentenced to a lifetime of community service as Assistant Camp Director under Mr. D. Everything was perfect which should have been his first clue that shit was going to hit the fan. Christmas Break was about to start and Percy had already finished taking his midterms. The couple had planned on spending the weekend together before Percy left to visit his mom and stepdad. However, Christmas would be at the Jacksons and several campers including Grover and Tyson were invited over.

They were lounging around the campfire, the Apollo cabin leading the sing-along like always. Percy was leaning against Luke with the blonde's legs on either side of him. Luke had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, chin resting on Percy's shoulder. It had been another long day as another cabin was added to the second wing, the short staffed satyrs were on the verge of lobbying and Mr. D had been summoned back earlier in the week an had yet to return. This morning Chiron had left to the talk to the Gods, fear and worry in his eyes. Luke couldn't help but think of Rachel's prophecy from a few months ago:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_  
 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

__And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ _

Luke was praying that this prophecy wouldn't happen in his lifetime as he already went through the whole 'final breath' and 'world ending' fiasco. But his stomach knotted as Percy turned his head to kiss Luke, "I'm gonna go to bed early." Percy murmured.

Luke nodded, knowing that Percy's day had been just as long. Due to the infamous Curse of Cabin 9, they had been short a teacher and even though Luke wanted to spend some alone time with his boyfriend, he had put Percy in charge of the new campers but made sure that the son of Poseidon was still alive during lunchtime. Luke was thankful that Chiron had lifted the rule about sitting at your assigned cabin tables.

Luke had watched as Percy yawned, stretching as he headed towards Cabin 3 before a fight broke out between the Ares and Apollo kids. He broke up the fight, sent everyone to their respected cabins, called lights out, did a quick sweep through before he headed to his new room at the Big House. It took hours for Luke to fall asleep since he was used to sharing a bed with Percy, but he decided that the younger boy should sleep for once.

The next morning, Percy wasn't there for breakfast and Luke didn't think too much of it as Percy hated to get up early especially when he didn't have school. However when Percy didn't show up to teach his class, Luke got worried because Percy's infamous for his insane ideas. Luke checked all over Camp from the stables to the lake to the forest, but Percy was nowhere in sight. Luke tried to appear calm but he was starting to freak out. Had Percy sleep walked and was eaten by the cleaning harpies?

Luke was freaking out when everyone he asked told him they hadn't seen Percy. He called Sally Jackson but she hadn't talked to Percy since Friday when he took the bus to Camp, he Iris-Messaged Tyson which didn't go through, he called Percy's cell and at dinner time, he announced Percy was missing. Luke had hosted the Titan Lord Kronos, faced armies of monsters and dealt with unsavory immortals, but he was not prepared to handle the mass panic that followed. The war still had them on edge and  the new prophecy looming over them didn't help.

Luke and Annabeth agreed to send a small group out to search for Percy. Annabeth pursed her lips, staring too intensively at the map of New York.

"Annie?" Luke asked hesitantly, knowing she still hadn't quite forgiven him for everything.

She shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this, Luke."

Three days went by and nothing. Luke had IM-ed Thalia and the Hunters agreed to help since they tolerated Percy and Artemis had also been called back to Olympus. Nico had volunteered to Shadow-travel around and keep an eye out for the son of Poseidon.  Luke wasn't jealous per say but he wasn't a big fan of the idea. However he gave in since he wasn't allowed to leave Camp. With Mr. D and Chiron gone, Luke was acting Camp Director.

After a day of Shadow-traveling, Nico collapsed at Camp exhausted. Guilt twisted Luke's stomach as he paired up Nico with a partner to watch over him.

Nico scowled at the older boy. "I'm fine." He all but growled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're not taking care of yourself, kid. Besides, it's always smart to have someone watch your back."

Nico frowned. "Who's my partner?" He asked, sulking. Even though he was considered a hero of the Second Titan War and talked to more Campers, Nico still didn't have many friends.

"Will Solstice." Luke said, gesturing to the approaching blond. "Play nice." he warned before leaving to talk to Rachel who was back from school.

Rachel was standing in front of Hera's Cabin frowning. "I have a hunch." She murmured.

"You think Hera has to do with his disappearance?" Luke asked, frowning. While Hera tended to make the lives of Zeus' demigod children hell, she still wasn't a fan of demigods in general. Luke followed Rachel inside and shivered as he felt the statue's eyes on him.

That night Luke's dreamt of Percy. At first it was a memory from when Percy was bonded to him onboard the Princess Andromeda.

_The raven hired teen moaned under him, hands bound together, marks a bright silver against his skin. Percy's head was thrown back, his back arching and breathing arch. Luke bent his head to leave a bright, angry love bite on the younger teen's  neck. Both of them were naked, sheets twisted around them and moonlight shinning through the small portal window._

_Then his dreamed changed as Percy vanished and Luke sat on the edge of what looked to be a cliff, naked bot for the sheet wrapped around his waist. He looked around, frowning. "Why am I dreaming about the Grand Canyon?" He asked out loud, not expecting an answer, but in the world of Greek mythology dreams are free game._

_"Because I can help you find the answer to your problem."_

_Luke jumped, startled. Hera had materialized in front of him and Luke blushed scarlet because a Goddess interrupting your wet dream is as embarrassing as your mom walking in on the real deal._

_"Lady Hera." Luke murmured. Rachel was right; Hera had something to do with Percy's disappearance._

_"Go to the Grand Canyon Skywalk and look for a boy with one shoe." She tells Luke._

_Luke sat up. "Percy? Is he there?"_

_Hera didn't reply and Luke woke up._

After breakfast, he called for a meeting and explained his dream.

Annabeth frowned. "Hera is the least helpful God. Plus, she doesn't really like Percy."

Luke sighs. "It's the only lead we have."

Annabeth nods. "I'll go. You try to get ahold of Chiron."

Luke leaned against the porch of the Big House, watching as Annabeth and a Camper of Iris, Butch, prepare for the flight to the Grad Canyon.

 _The Earth stirs_ , a voice whispered, _The Earth-Mother plots her revenge_.

Luke shivered. He knew firsthand how deadly revenge can be.

***

Nico glanced around. It was almost afternoon and campers everywhere were busy. Most were helping search for Percy while others were trying to get things back to normal as Camp could get. He sneak out to the woods, hoping no one was following him. His dad had given him a job that required too many lies on his part, but Nico had agreed anyway. He still wanted to make his dad proud. Plus when he met Hazel, he knew it wasn't just a second chance for her; it was also his.

Nico glanced around again and then jumped up, squeaking. "Solace." He glared. The son of Apollo took his job seriously and yesterday had made Nico stop to nap and eat all three meals. While it felt nice to have someone care for him again, it made Nico's job harder.

"Will." The blond corrected.

"Will." Nico rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the blush off his face. The blond was stern, genuinely caring, smart, nice, _cute_ -wait, what? Nico shook his head. He had enough problems trying to get over his first crush. If the guy was straight, it would make things easier because than there would 0& chance in Hades, but _no_ , the guy had to be gay and like older hotter blondes with a bad boy attitude and scars. Nico unintentionally scowled. Luke Castellan was a touchy subject for Nico.

"You ok?" Will asked, brows furrowing together which Nico did _not_ find cute.

"I'm fine. Do you need something, Will? I'm kind of busy." Nico crossed his arms.

Will raised an eyebrow, amused. "Busy doing what?"

"Stuff." Nico said, not caring how childish he sounded.

"Stuff." Will deadpanned.

"Underworld stuff." Nico elaborated.

"Aha, well your 'Underworld stuff' is going to have to wait. You've Shadow-travelled all day. You need to rest." Nico opened his mouth to protest because the blond had made him nap three times today, but Will said sternly as he grabbed Nico's hand, "Doctor's orders."

"But-" Nico protested; Reyna was expecting him at New Rome. 

***

Luke tossed the coin in the air, "O Iris of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Chiron, Mount Olympus."

The rainbow shimmered to reveal an exhausting looking Chiron. "Luke." Chiron offered the blond a tired smile.

"How'd it  go?" Luke asked, crossing his arms.

Chiron sighed. "Zeus is refusing to reopen Olympus even though several Gods are opposed to the idea. Some like Ares are already restless and some like your father argue that they cannot give up on their promise so soon."

Luke, feeling warm and proud about his dad. "What's going on, Chiron?" Luke asked as the centaur didn't seem too surprised or upset at Percy's disappearance.

Chiron sighed again. "I took an oath; I cannot help you."

"Who's getting revenge?" Luke asked.

"In your studies, who avenged the Titans?" Chiron asked before the image disappeared.

Luke swallowed because the revenge of an immortal is always deadly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was having a crappy day. It wasn't just because he woke up holding hands with a cute girl and had drool hanging from the side of his mouth (but that didn't exactly help). He had no idea who she is or how he had gotten there or why he woke up on a crowded school bus that smells like the locker room. Jason was trying not t panic, but he didn't recognize anyone. He looked out the window, hoping for a familiar sight.

"I don't live in the desert." He grumbled, confused. What kind of field trip was to the desert anyway?

"Jason, are you okay?" The girl asked.

She was pretty with choppy brown hair, thin braids framing her face and kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to change colors in the light.

Jason pulled away his hand because while she was pretty, he probably shouldn't hold hands with strangers. "I uh, I don't..." He trailed off, trying to figure out the nice way of saying, "I have no idea who you are and how in hell do you know who I am".

"Alright, listen up, cupcakes!" A coach at the front of the bus yelled. His baseball cap covered his forehead and stopped just above his beady eyes. His cloths were blinding from the orange polo to the pristine white workout pants. He looked scary and honestly pretty crazy with his scowl and buff arms, but he was also five feet even.

"Stand up, Coach Hedge!" One of the kids yelled.

"I heard that!" The coach snapped, his beady eyes scanning the bus. His eyes fixed on Jason and he scowled. Jason was relieved and terrified; the coach knew he didn't belong here.

But Coach Hedge didn't say anything about Jason. Instead he barked, "Alright, cupcakes, we'll be there in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause trouble, I'll send you back to campus the hard way." He picked up a baseball bat and pretended to hit a homerun.

"How is he even allowed to say that? Or carry a baseball bat around?" Jason asked confused. Nothing was making sense.

She shrugged. "Coach Hedge's always like that. Anyway, this is Wilderness School 'where the kids are the animals'." She rolled her eyes.

"This is a mistake." Jason said, starting to panic. "I don't belong here. I don't even know how I got here."

The boy from the row in front of them turned around and laughed. "Yeah, whatever, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal that BMW."

The girl, Piper, blushed. "I didn't _steal_ it, Leo."

"My bad. You _talked_ the guy into _lending_ it to you." He gave Jason a 'can you believe her' look.

Leo was a hyper Latino curly haired elf who's fingers wouldn't stop moving and mischievous smile told Jason that he couldn't be trusted with matches or scissors.

"I don't know you. Either of you." Jason said, almost begging them to understand.

"Is this for the shaving cream on the Jell-O? I told you that shaving cream isn't poisonous...well, I don't _think_ it is..." Leo frowned.

Piper frowned. "Leo, I think he's serious."

After the bus dropped them off at what Jason dubbed the National Museum of Nowhere, Leo was trying to catch Jason up while Jason attempted the worksheet, but gave up after reading the first question.

"We go to the Wilderness 'School' for 'bad kids'. Whoever is in charge of you shipped you off to this lovely prison-err, boarding school-in Armpit, Nevada where Coach Hedge keeps order with a baseball bat. I'm your best friend who's the awesomest person in the world and you think I'm super funny and do everything I say oh and my chore and-"  Leo stopped and squinted at the sky. "Hey, the storm's right over us but it's clear all the way around. Weird, huh?"

Jason wasn't paying much attention as Coach Hedge 'supervised' and yelled things like, 'don't push each other off, that's gonna cause me extra paperwork' and 'don't make me break out my bat.'

"So we're best friends?" Jason asked, wrinkling his nose. Leo's funny and seems nice, but he's so hyper and chaotic as if he's trying to be everywhere at once. Jason thinks he's used to order.

"Last I checked." Leo said shrugging as if the status of their relationship constantly changed or something.

"How'd we meet?" Jason asked, needing to know something other than his name and the fact that he doesn't belong here. "What did we talk about? How'd I met Piper?"

"Dude, I have ADHD. There's no way I can remember that." Leo wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, but I don't remember _anything_." Jason said. "I don't know my last name or if I have parents or what I did to get sent here or you or Piper. I mean you could mentally unstable and I would have no idea!"

"Well," Leo strokes his chin as if he has a beard. "I haven't been officially tested yet."

Jason rolls his eyes. "It...it feels like I just appeared this morning and everything everyone thinks they know about me is fake."

Sighing, Jason handed the worksheet to Leo who was probably going to destroy it (not that they were going to do it anyway) and headed over to Coach Hedge; maybe he had some answers. Jason passed Piper who was working with her partner Dylan. Well, she was trying to work and not throttle the guy who he smiled stupidly at her and keep on touching her shoulder.

"Did you do this?" The coach demanded, gesturing to the sky with hi bat.

"Do what?" Jason asked. Cause the thunderstorm? Like Mother Nature?

"Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing her and why are you messing up my job?"

"So you don't know me? I'm not one o your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Jason was relieved to the point where he wanted to cry. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I woke up on the school bus and I know I'm in the wrong place."

"Got that right. You have a powerful way with the Mist if you have everyone believing thy know you, but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monsters for days, but you smell like half-blood. So who are you and where'd you came from?"

"Monster? Half-bloods? Is that code?"

Lightning crackled overhead and the wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon and the skywalk shuddered. Kids screamed as they stumbled and grabbed the rails. Coach Hedge ushered the students inside as the storm transformed into a hurricane. Dylan and Piper held the doors open for everyone until a powerful gust slammed the doors shut.

Dylan started to laugh as he flicked his wrist, sending Piper flying backwards.

"I should have known that was our monster." Hedge grumbled.

Leo frowned and looked at Jason. "Monster?" Then Dylan pointed at Leo and a funnel of clouds materialized around him. He flew off the skywalk and slammed into the canyon wall, clawing at the edges as he slid down. "Help! Rope, please? Bungee cord? Something?"

Hedge tossed Jason his club. "Take care of this cupcake while I get Leo." Then Coach Hedge started to take off his pants.

"You're a faun?" Jason asked as he stared at the coach's hooves.

"Satyr. I'm not Roman." He snapped before he leaped over the railing.

Jason threw the club at Dylan and it smacked his forehead, hard enough to cause golden blood to trickle down. "Nice try, boy, but you're going to have to do better." Dylan sneered. His body dissolved into smoke, a mass of swirling black vapor with the same face and blinding smile. His eyes crackled like electrical sparks.

"You're a ventus." Jason said, the knowledge suddenly appearing in his mind. "A storm spirit."

Dylan laughed. "I am glad I waited, demigod. My mistress will reward me greatly for your death!" Two more funnel clouds touched down on either side and turned into venti, ghostly young men with smoky wings and flickering lightning eyes.

As Dylan raised his hand to blast Jason, Piper who had been pretending to be dazed, grabbed the club and brained one of the venti from behind. Cute, smart _and_ violent. Jason wished he remembered having her as a girlfriend, but then he remembered flickers of another girl who was cute, smart and very violent. But Jason didn't have time to grab onto the thoughts before they vanished as a blast of electricity hit him square in the chest and sent him flying.

The lightning blot had blasted off his left shoe and Jason was pretty sure he's extremely to be alive. Coach Hedge was climbing back up with Leo on his back and Piper was fending off the other venti with the club as Dylan stalked towards Jason.

"That was enough lightning to kill twenty men!" Dylan frowned.  

My turn." Jason said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a gold coin. He flipped the coin as if he done it a thousand times and caught the sword that the coin had somehow turned into. He sliced through the venti that Dylan sent after him, turning the storm spirits into gold dust. Then the storm exploded as a swirling vortex opened in the sky.

Dylan shouted, "My mistress will destroy _all_ demigods. This war you cannot win. My mistress calls me back and I will bring her a demigod!" He lunged for Jason who was preparing to blast him when Piper tackled the storm spirit from behind. The spirit screamed sending Jason and Hedge to fall onto their butts and Leo to hit his head. Dylan grabbed Leo and began to rise, creating a vacuum that pulled the others upward.

Piper screamed as she was lifted and slipped through the gales. Hedge used goat fu to knock Leo out of Dylan's grasp and Jason jumped over the railing, know h could save Piper and thinking he was crazy for believing that he could save her. He tackled Piper as she screamed, arms flailing wildly. Suddenly the wind died and Piper's screams stopped as they stood, noses pressed against each other and arms wrapped around the other. Jason blushed as he realized she smelt like cinnamon and tried to pull back but realized that the winds were supporting them in midair.

Jason guided the winds to the ground where Leo was recovering. "Stupid, ugly goat." He groaned.

"Where's coach?" Jason asked as he stepped away from Piper, ears burning.

Leo pointed up. "Never came down." He frowned. "Dude, are those flying horses?"

Jason turned around, ready to ask Leo how hard he hit his head, when he saw two gray winged horses pulling colorful chariots. Today was a weird day.

Two teens in orange shirt were driving the chariots and the girl leaped off before the horses even landed. She pulled out a knife, gray eyes hard. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"Who?" Jason asked. He didn't know them either.

She frowned and turned to address Leo and Piper, "Where's your protector? Where's Gleeson Hedge?"

Leo cleared his throat. "He was taken by uh tornado things."

"Venti, storm spirits." Jason added.

The blond girl arched an eyebrow. "You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term. Who are you and what happened?"

Jason told her everything he knew (which wasn't much) which seemed to piss the girl off.

"She said in my dream that I would find the answer here." She scowled.

"Annabeth." The boy grunted. "The guy with one shoe."

Annabeth stubbornly shook her head. "I've been tricked, Butch. It can't be." She glared at the sky and screamed, "What have you done with him!"

Butch sighed. "We need to leave in case the spirits come back. We'll head back to camp, see if Chiron told Luke anything new."

Annabeth nodded and stalked off to the chariots. Butch turned towards the other three, "I'll explain on the way. We rally need to leave. Annabeth, she's good, she's just going through a hard time. Actually, Camp's going through a hard time." He winced. "Percy Jackson, he's missing. He's important to a lot of people. Especially Annabeth and Luke."

*** 

Nico felt bad as he shadow-traveled away. Will wasn't _that_ bad. Nico was pretty sure that they could be friends even, but the Fates are cruel and right now wasn't a good time.  Usually, Nico didn't mind being Pluto's Ambassador even though he felt guilty for keeping New Rome a secret. He was close to Hazel which was nice. He missed having a sister. When he found Hazel, he was actually looking for Bianca but she had already moved on. However, Nico wasn't a big fan of New Rome. Sure, it's bigger than Camp with nicer facilities and isn't separated by godly parentage, but he still felt like an outcast.

Nico shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Reyna. Her two dogs, Argentum and Aurum, watched him with their ruby eyes, waiting for him to lie. When his dad had warned him about the dogs, Nico wasn't sure what to expect but gold and silver automaton dogs that ripped liars to shreds didn't quite make he list. Reyna was busy trying to run the place on her own, stall having a second praetor and trying to ignore Octavian's whining without insulting him. Nico didn't envy her one bit. According to Hazel, Jason and Reyna were kind of dating before he disappeared which made Nico feel even more guilty because he had an inkling about Jason's whereabouts.

Reyna walked out of the building, rolling her eyes. "Nico." She said, straightening her toga.

"Reyna." He inclined his head. He followed her to the principia. He wasn't sure what good his dad thought he would be doing. The Romans considered children of Pluto bad luck and Reyna tolerated him, preferring to take neutral ground than to believe him. At least she stood on his side when he declined the tattoo. Octavian threw a fit but Nico's convinced he throws fits over everything.

Nico sighed as he followed behind Reyna. This meeting will be over quickly, he would stop by and visit Hazel and head back to camp by dinner time. Will probably will save him a seat. The thought made Nico smile.

***

Percy vaguely in the back of his mind knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His boyfriend Luke was underneath him, kissing him and tugging at his shirt. The couple were on Percy's bed, sheets thrown on the floor by his dirty clothes and textbooks shoved into the far  corner. The blond was shirtless and made it his goal to get Percy in the same state. But the son of Poseidon wasn't cooperating. Percy was confused. It was if he woke up and found himself making out with the son of Hermes which wasn't anything unusual, but Percy didn't remember the blond staying at the apartment.

Percy pulled away and frowned. "Luke, weren't we at Camp?"

"Camp?" Luke echoes before he tugs off Percy's orange shirt and tosses it on the floor. Luke sits up and pulls Percy onto his lap. The older teen kisses Percy's neck before sucking and nipping, leaving a bright red mark. One hand trails down to Percy's pants and nimble fingers pop open the button. Even though Percy still feels as if something isn't right, he doesn't voice anymore protests as Luke's calloused hand wraps around his cock.

_Dream, Son of Poseidon, it isn't time to wake up_ , a voice croons as Percy throws his head back, Luke's name on his lips and white stripes painted across their stomachs.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this :) And sorry for any mistakes.

The chariot ride to Camp was awesome in Leo’s opinion. Storm clouds gathered behind them as they headed east, icy winds chilling them and Pegasus feathers getting in his mouth. “This is so cool!” Leo exclaimed, noticing the tension between Piper and Jason. They hadn’t talked since Annabeth and Butch picked them up. “Hey, where are we going?” He frowned, realizing they could be crazy kidnappers or something.

“A safe place.” Annabeth said without turning around. “The _only_ safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood.”

Leo frowned; that sounded a little racist.

“Half-blood?” Piper said, suddenly defensive. “Is that some kind of bad joke?”

“She means demigods, half god and half mortal.” Jason explained.

Annabeth looked taken back and then suspicious. “You seem to know a lot, Jason.” She said almost accusingly. “But yes, demigods. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and Butch is son of Iris, the rainbow goddess.”

Leo choked back a snicker. “Your mom is a rainbow goddess?”

“Got a problem with that?” Butch raised an eyebrow.

“No, no. Of course not. Rainbows are super macho.”

“Butch is our best equestrian. He gets along great with the pegasi.” Annabeth explained.

“Rainbows and ponies.” Leo muttered.

“I’m gonna toss you off this chariot.” Butch warned and Leo shut up.

The rest of the ride was quiet until Jason yelled, “Left wheel’s on fire!” Lightning flashed around them and the chariot jerked violently. The wind roared like an army of monsters and dark shapes formed in the storm clouds. More storm spirits spiraled towards the chariot looking like horses charging.

“Hold on. This is going to get rough.” Annabeth warned as Butch flicked the reins. The pegasi shot off, the sky around them a blur of grey and black which was replaced by a stretch of cold ocean. Directly underneath them was a green valley, an isle of springtime encompassed by snowy hills and the ocean. In the valley were a cluster of Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire.

“The lake!” Annabeth yelled. “Aim for the lake!”

The five teenagers were submerged underwater. In the green murk, faces appeared. They smiled at the teenagers, yellow eyes glowing as they hauled them up onto land. They tossed the teenagers onto the shore. Butch went to take care of the pegasi and the new arrivals were surrounded by curious campers who offered them help and warm blankets.

“Annabeth!” A guy with a bow and quiver exclaimed as he pushed the crowd. “I said you could _borrow_ the chariot, not destroy it!”

“Will, I’m sorry. I’ll get it fixed, I promise.” Annabeth sighed.

Will scowled at the broken chariot before turning to size up the newcomers. “They’re the ones? They seem older than thirteen. Shouldn’t they be claimed already?”

“Claimed?” Leo asked.

Before Annabeth could explain, Will asked, “Any sign of Percy?”

“No.” Annabeth admitted.

The assembled campers broke into whispers.

“I would hate to be the one to tell Luke that.” Will muttered, shaking his head.

Annabeth glared at him. “Will, where’s Nico?” She asked innocently.

Will clenched his jaw and left. Annabeth winced at her knee-jerk reaction. “I have to go check in. I’ll get someone to give you a tour.”

The crowd of campers parted as a girl stepped forward. She was tall, Asian with her dark hair in perfect ringlets and makeup perfect. She barely spared Leo a glance, focusing on Jason before sneering at Piper who just rolled her eyes.

“Well, I hope they’re worth the trouble.” She said, unimpressed for the most part.

“Drew.” Annabeth scowled at the daughter of Aphrodite.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp and campers backed away. Floating over Leo’s head was a blazing image of a fiery hammer.

“He’s been claimed.” Annabeth said.

“Is my hair on fire?” Leo asked, starting to panic and tried to get away from the fiery symbol that followed him like a shadow.

“That’s not good. The Curse-” Butch murmured, but Annabeth cut him off, “Leo, you’ve just been claimed by-”

Jason interrupted her, “By a god. That’s the symbol of Vulcan, right?”

Everyone stared at him while Leo tried to calm down. “Vulcan? Like from _Star Trek_? Dude, I’m not even a Trekkie!”

Annabeth looked at Jason suspiciously. “How did you know?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus.” Annabeth explained. “The god of blacksmiths and fire.”

Leo tensed at the mention of the word ‘fire’.

“Can someone show Leo to Cabin Nine?” Annabeth asked as she turned towards Jason. “Hold out your arm.”

On the inside of Jason’s right forearm was a tattoo and mentally Piper was freaking out because a tattoo couldn’t have appeared overnight but Piper couldn’t remember her supposedly boyfriend ever having one.

“I’ve never seen marks like this. Where did you get them?” Annabeth murmured, studying his tattoo while the other campers gathered closer for a glimpse.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know.” Jason said as his head started to hurt.

The gathered campers became antsy; the marks felt like a declaration of war, a symbol of the _other_.

“They look burned into your skin.” Annabeth noticed and several flinched at the idea.

“They were,” Jason said before wincing, head throbbing. “I mean I think they were…I don’t know.”

Annabeth straighten. “I need to take him to Chiron. Butch, take Leo to Cabin Nine and give Piper a tour, please?”

The son of Iris nodded and Annabeth grabbed Jason’s arm, not giving him much of a choice, and headed towards the Big House.

A Pegasus related incident caused Butch to leave Piper outside of Cabin Nine after apologizing and then taking off. Piper fidgeted awkwardly while Leo was inside, meeting his new half-siblings. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to stick around in case that Drew girl say her, Piper headed towards the Big House.

***

Luke was on the verge of pulling out his hair. “I don’t get it. He saves Olympus, the gods and the whole freaking world. Then months later he gets taken right under the gods’ noses and they decide to lock themselves up in Olympus and be as helpful as a pile of shit.” Thunder rumbled dangerously as the sky outside darkened. Luke rolled his eyes. “I apologize. I meant as helpful as the gods usually are.”

The thunder stopped but the sky was still gray when Annabeth came in with a blond kid in tow. Luke didn’t recognize the kid but that didn’t much; they’ve received several new kids since the Battle of Manhattan.

“Luke.” Annabeth said.

“I heard.” He sighed.

Annabeth nodded, annoyed and disappointed. “Percy wasn’t there. But Jason was.”

Luke frowned. Why is this Jason kid important? Then an old memory flickered in the back of his mind. He sat up straighter. “Are you saying…?” He trailed off.

“Chiron needs to meet him.” Annabeth said and the kid, Jason, shifted uncomfortably.

Luke nodded, pushing his chair back. “I’ll go get him.”

Annabeth sighed. “I hope I’m not right this time.” She muttered before leaving Jason alone. On her way out she bumped into Piper who apologized profusely.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t know what to do. There was a Pegasus emergency?”

Annabeth sighed. “Don’t worry. Come on, I’ll give you a tour.”

Meanwhile inside, Jason took in his surroundings, heart beating wildly in his chest. The guy Luke, rounded the corner with a man on horseback beside him. Jason backed up quickly, almost falling backwards. The man wasn’t riding a horse, he was part horse from the waist down.

“Chiron, this is Jason.” Luke said.

Chiron turned to smile at Jason but then the color drained from his face, “You…you should be dead.”

Luke looked at the stunned kid to the shocked centaur and sighed. “You two probably have a lot to catch up on. I’m going to do an early patrol.”

Luke left and Chiron motioned Jason to the living room. Jason settled on the couch, accepting an offered glass of lemonade while Chiron settled into his wheelchair, eyes dark and grim. “So, Jason, do you mind telling me –ah-where you’re from?”

Jason launched into his story about waking up on a bus with no memories. When he was done, Chiron looked at the sky, almost accusingly. “I see. You must have questions for me.”

“Only one. What did you mean when you said I should be dead?”

“My boy, do you not know what those marks on your arm mean? The color of your shirt? Do you remember anything?”

 

“Nothing.” Jason shook his head.

“Do you know where you are? Who I am? Do you understand this place?” Chiron pressed.

“You’re Chiron the centaur, teacher of heroes. I’m guessing this place is a camp for demigods, children of the gods.”

“So you believe these gods exist?”

“Yes.” Jason said immediately. “They move from place to place as the center of power shifts; like from ancient Greece to Rome.”

“ _I couldn’t have said it better. So you already know about the gods. You’ve been claimed, haven’t you?_ ” Something in Chiron’s voice changed.

“ _I’m not really sure._ ” Chiron waited until Jason realized he had understood and spoken another language. “ _Quis erat_ \- what was that?”

“You know Latin. Most can recognize a few phrases, but none can speak fluently without practice.” He studied Jason. “Most heroes walk a hard path. They have tragic endings and it breaks my heart, like losing a child each time one of my pupils die. But you-you are not like any pupil I’ve ever taught. Your presence here could be a disaster.”

“Gee thanks. That was really inspiring.” Jason grumbled.

“I’m sorry, my boy, but it’s true. I had hoped that after Percy’s success-”

“He’s the guy that’s missing, right?”

Chiron nodded. “I hope that after he succeed in the Titan War, we might have some peace. I prayed that his hope wasn’t misled…The final chapter approaches, just as it did before. The worst is yet to come.”

“So there’re two final chapters?” Jason frowns before shaking his head. “Look, I just want to understand why you think I should be dead and why I can’t remember anything?”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t explain, I took an oath…and you being here violates the same oath. I don’t understand. Who would have done such a thing? Who-” The centaur froze, mouth open.

 _Jason_ , a voice said. Dark mist flowed from the leopard’s mouth and took the shape of a woman in in black robes.

“Who are you?” Jason demanded, reaching for his coin.

“ _Would you attack your patron? Jason, our time is limited. My prison grows stronger by the hour. It took me a full month to gather this much strength. I’ve managed to bring you here, but I’m running out of time. Long ago, your father gave me your life as a gift to placate my anger. He named you after my favorite mortal. You belong to me. Now is the time to pay your debt. Find my prison, free me or their king will rise from the earth. If this happens, I will be destroyed and you will never retrieve your memory_.”

Jason fumed; he didn’t belong to anyone. “Is that a threat? You _took_ my memories?”

“ _You have until the solstice. Do not fail me_.”

The Centaur unfroze as the mist disappeared. “-would dare bring you here?”

“Probably the lady in the mist.” Jason offered, refraining from insulting her.

“What?” Chiron frowned.

“She came from your leopard.” Jason nodded towards the alive leopard head mounted on the wall.

The door was kicked open and Luke came in with Piper in his arms and an out of breath Annabeth and a redhead behind him.

“Hera’s cabin.” Annabeth gasped. “Vision bad.”

“What happened?” Jason asked, worried as they moved her onto the couch.

“I meet up with Annabeth who was giving Piper a tour.” Luke explained.

 

Annabeth picked up the story, “We met Rachel in Hera’s cabin and Rachel had a vision. She reached out and grabbed onto Piper saying, ‘Free me, Piper McLean, or the earth shall shallow us. It must be by the solstice’.”

“When I was speaking…it was a different voice, but it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t the Oracle.” Rachel said grimly.

Jason swallowed. “That’s pretty much what the lady in the mist told me.”

“Jason, tell them. Luke, the medicine bag, please.”

Jason paraphrased what the lady in the mist had told him while Chiron checked Piper’s pulse.

Annabeth turned to Chiron. “Another enemy is rising? Please me it’s not Kronos.”

Luke and Chiron exchanged a look.

“It’s not Kronos. That threat has passed. But…”

“But?” Annabeth prompted.

“Piper needs rest. We’ll discuss this later.”

Rachel stiffened. “It was Hera. Oh dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She must have shown herself to Jason at the same moment.”

“Hera did this?” Annabeth snarled, frightening the leopard.

Jason nodded, lost in thought. “I think Rachel’s right. She was wearing a goatskin cloak. That’s a symbol of Juno, isn’t it?”

Annabeth frowned, turning to Chiron. “I’ve never heard of that.”

Chiron nodded. “It is symbol of Juno, Hera’s Roman counterpart, her most warlike aspect. It was a symbol of the Roman solider.”

Annabeth crossed her arms, “Well, whoever they are, maybe we should thank them. If they can shut up Hera-”

“Annabeth,” Chiron warned, “She is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, she is the glue that holds the gods’ family together. Her imprisonment could unravel the stability of Olympus. And if she asked Jason for help-”

“Fine. Well, we know Titans can capture gods like when Atlas imprisoned Artemis a few years ago. But something worse than a Titan…?” She turned towards Chiron, but the centaur just sighed and left.

Annabeth frowned. “He never keeps secrets from me.” She murmured while Luke leaned against the wall, “Looks like gods will always need heroes.” Jason shivered at the bitter tone of his voice. Luke shook his head. “I suppose they can’t change their natures.” He turned towards Annabeth. “You have a plan, Annie?”

Annabeth nodded. “Rachel, can you keep an eye on Piper” The redhead nodded. “If Chiron won’t help us…we’ll go to Cabin Fifteen.”

Luke frowned. “You think that’ll help?”

She sighed. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Alright.” Annabeth lead the way out.

“So who is Percy?” Jason asked a bit timidly.

“Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus.” Luke said, pride evident in his voice.

Annabeth bumped his shoulder. “My best friend and Luke’s boyfriend.”

Jason was shocked but decided not to comment. Annabeth was scary on her own and Luke seemed as equally dangerous.

***

Nico was about to shadow travel back to Camp, hopefully in time for dinner when Lupa approached him. He eyed the She-wolf wearily. They were polite towards each other as she understood why he needed to be here at New Rome; however, she didn’t like it.

“Your friend, he is fighting.” She said, stopping a few feet from him.

Nico frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You understand the importance of the exchange. Juno does not want him awake before Jason frees her.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like my problem.”

“No? Your friend awake with no memories in a strange city with monsters crawling all over the place does not sound like your problem?” The She-wolf asked, amused.

Nico gritted his teeth. “I’ll check up on him.”

Lupa inclined her head before leaving. Grumbling, Nico shadow traveled to the protected area where Percy was lying, sleeping peacefully. He was in jeans and his Camp shirt, necklace showing and tousled hair framing his face.

“I like you.” Nico whispered, looking away, hands clenching into fists. “I shouldn’t…not when you’re so happy, but I can’t help it.”

***

Percy frowned as a soft voice echoed throughout the room. He turned towards Luke. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what, babe?” The blond asked between placing kisses on Percy’s neck.

Percy pressed him away. “Look, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but can we stop for a moment.”

Luke frowned. “Stop making out? You want a blowjob instead?”

Percy blushed. “Maybe later. No, umm, why don’t we talk?”

“Talk?” Luke repeated, frowning.

“Yeah, talk. We do that on occasion.” Percy drawled.

“About what?”

“Well, uh, where are we?” Percy sat up, frowning. “Are we at my room? Or Camp?”

 

“Camp?” Luke frowned.

“Who are you?” He asked, starting to panic.

“Luke.” The blond frowned.

Percy shook his head. “You’re not _my_ Luke.”

The doppelganger shrugged. “I can be whoever you want me to be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this fic. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but your support is appreciated :)

Arguably most of Percy’s crazy plans worked out; however, freaking out and throwing random objects at his boyfriend’s doppelganger wasn’t his brightest idea.

“What kind of monster are you?” Percy asks, annoyed. “Can you shape shift?” He grabbed a random object and threw it at the blond. Needless to say, the blanket didn’t go very far.

“I can change into whatever form pleases you.” The blond shrugs and then morphs into a different form, blond hair turning brown, blue eyes into molten chocolate and becoming broader. “How about this form?” He models his new form. “Or this one?” The brown hair fades into auburn, the brown eyes become green and he becomes leaner. “Or how about-”

“Or how about you stop.” Percy says, sitting on the floor. He covers his face with his hands. “This is crazy even by standards.” He mumbles. After clearing his throat, he addresses the doppelganger. “Okay whoever you are, why don’t you tell me where I am?”

“You’re asleep.” Not-the-real-Luke shrugs, changing back to resemble Luke again.

“I’m asleep?” Percy frowns and then pinches himself. “But I felt that!” He protests.

“Of course you did.” The clone frowns. “I said you’re asleep, not numb. This,” He gestures to the room. “Is a dream.”

“But I’m real right?” Percy’s frown, deepens. The doppelganger nods. “But you’re not?” The clone shrugs. “I’m as real as you want me to be.”

“Oh-kay.” Percy stands up and runs a hand through his hair. “But why am I here?”

The blond shrugs. “You were sent here and I was told to entertain you.”

“Sent here by who?” Percy asks, blushing as he remembers how the dream-Luke entertained him.

“I can’t say.” The blond says apologetically.

“Well, how do I get out of here?” Percy demands, pacing.

“When whoever sent you here takes you out.” The dream-Luke sits on the bed and watches Percy pace.

“No. No. No. I’m not waiting here until I’m released.” Percy scoffs. “I’m not some damsel in distress either. Whoever sent me here probably wants to hurt me.”

“Then they would they create me to entertain you?” Dream-Luke asks, face scrunched in confusion.

Percy pauses, opens his mouth and then closes it. He frowns as he thinks it over. “To throw me off!” He announces.

“To throw you off?” Dream-Luke repeats, amused. “They could have tortured you instead.” He points out.

“Okay, well…I still have to get back to Camp.” Images of Luke, the real Luke, run through his mind. “I’m sure someone’s looking for me.” He murmurs, smiling softly. Then he clears his throat, embarrassed. “There has to be a way out of here.”

Dream-Luke frowns. “Dreams are fluid. You can be indifferent places, be different people. If you find a way out of this room, you can maybe find a way to wake yourself up.”

“How can I wake myself up?” Percy asks.

“What causes someone to force themselves to wake up? That throws them from this dream realm to their reality?”

Percy groans. “I have to scare myself awake? Seriously?”  


***

Jason didn’t want to go with Annabeth alone. It’s not that he’s _scared_ of her; she’s just a little bit intimidating. However, Leo is in the forges, flipping out over a dragon that Jason hoped isn’t real and Piper hasn’t woken up yet. Jason wanted to stay beside her, but Annabeth was adamant and insisted that she’ll be fine with Luke and Rachel watching over her.

The new wing of cabins is in the southwest corner of the green. They ranged from fancy and flashing to simple and homey. Cabin Fifteen is one of the less dramatic designs; it looks like an old-fashioned prairie house with mud walls and a rush roof. A wreath of crimson flowers hangs on the door; Jason recognized them as red poppies but wasn’t too sure if he could trust his memory.

“You think this is my parent’s cabin?” He asks as he looks over the cabin.

“No. This cabin is for Hypnos, the God of Sleep.” She explains, opening the door.

“Then why-”

“You’ve forgotten everything. If there’s any God who can help us figure out memory loss, it’s Hypnos.”

Even though it’s almost dinnertime, three kids are fast asleep, curled up under blankets. A warm fire crackles as soft instrumental music plays. The cabin felt cozy and peaceful. There’re plenty of empty beds, soft blankets, fresh sheets, fluffy pillows and all Jason wanted to do now was nap.

“Snap out of it.” Annabeth says, nudging him. Jason blinked, realizing that he had been starting to sink onto the floor, ready to lay down and nap. “Don’t worry, Cabin Fifteen does that to everyone.” She warns. “If you ask me, this place is more dangerous than the Ares cabin. At least there you can learn where the land mines are.”

“Land mines? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Annabeth doesn’t answer and walks to the nearest snoring kid, shaking him awake. “Clovis! Wake up!”

With a tuft of blond hair, thick features, a thick neck and a stocky body with gangly arms that looked as if the kid never lifted anything heavier than a pillow, Clovis reminded Jason of a baby cow.

“Clovis!” Annabeth shakes him harder, then knocks on his forehead repeatedly.

“Wh-wh-what?” Clovis whines, sitting up and squinting. He yawns hugely causing Annabeth and Jason to also yawn.

“Stop that! We need your help.” Annabeth says.

“I was sleeping.” He complains.

“Clovis, you’re always sleeping.” Annabeth rolls his eyes and yanks his pillow off the bed. “Help us, then you can go back to sleep.”

“Not fair.” Clovis complains meekly. He sighs, pouting. “Fine. What?”

Annabeth explains Jason’s problem, snapping her fingers under Clovis’ nose to keep him awake. Once she was done explaining, Clovis looked interested, standing and stretching before addressing Jason, “So you don’t remember anything, huh?”

“Just impressions. Feelings like…”

“Yes?” Clovis prompts.

“Like I shouldn’t be here. At this camp. I’m in danger here.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets. The nagging sense of _danger, danger, leave_ had been persistent since he stepped foot at Camp, but no one seemed like they were going to attack him. Most of the campers seem nice, if not a little odd.

“Hmm. Close your eyes.”

Jason glances at Annabeth, but she nods reassuringly, hope shinning in her eyes. Wearily, Jason closes his eyes, worried he’ll end up falling asleep and snoring loudly. His thoughts become murky as if he were sinking into a dark lake.

He could vaguely hear Clovis and Annabeth talking. Maybe they were talking to him, but Jason couldn’t make out the words. Instead, he sneaks deeper into the lake, feeling as if his body is no longer solid. He floats around aimlessly, unsure of where to go and how to move; his limbs don’t cooperate.

He ends up in a large throne room; twelve thrones curving along the back of the room, demanding attention and respect. But some of the thrones are dented, wounded children scattered across, monsters and titans fighting those who can still stand. He sees a black hair boy handing a knife to a blond hair boy. The blond hair boy looks conflicted, pain and guilt written on his face. Jason thinks he knows this boy.

The blond hair boy clutches the knife, smiles softly, almost loving at the black hair boy but then his blue eyes turn gold and he smiles wickedly, tugging at his scar. He stabs the black hair boy, his face twisted into a cold sneer. The boy gasps, incomprehensible pain written on his face as the blond rips out the knife, blood gushing from the wound. The black hair boy falls to his knees, green eyes fluttering close. He laughs weakly, blood spilling from his lips. “I had to scare myself.” He explains, not looking at Jason but the blond hair boy.

Jason’s eyes snap open, heart hammering. “What happened?” He asks, sitting up.

“You almost dissolved.” Annabeth says, looking worried and unsettled. She turns to Clovis. “I’m not sure what happened.”

“Usually, memories are like dreams, and with a good sleep, I can bring them back. But this…not even Lethe can do this. The River Lethe dissolves your memories, wipes your mind clean permanently. However, your mind wasn’t wiped nor were your memories buried. They were stolen. While I was looking for them, your conscious went somewhere else.” Clovis explains.

“Stolen how? And what do you mean my conscious went somewhere else?” Jason asks.

“Only a God would have that kind of power. And dreams are fluid, they can take you anywhere, you can be anyone. Rules are different there. It’s a lot like being a God. I see the Gods there all the time-always shifting forms.”

“Shifting forms?” Annabeth frowns.

“Between Roman and Greek.”

“But they’re the same Gods, just under different names.”

“Not exactly. Some are only Roman and some are only Greek. But the ones that were worshipped by both-it’s not just their names that changed when the Romans adopted them from the Greeks. Their appearances changed. Their attributes changed. They even had slightly different personalities. The Gods change to reflect their host cultures and they were Roman almost as long as they were Greek. I mean, sure Hera can change into Juno and vice versa, but Hera and Juno are two very different people.” He explains, yawning.

“Hera.” Annabeth murmurs. “She’s the one who took Jason’s memories.”

“Well, I would hope she’s in a Hera mood and not a Juno mood when you ask for them back.” Clovis murmurs, grabbing the pillow from Annabeth’s hands. She let the pillow go, chewing on her bottom lip, lost in thought.

Clovis stumbles back to his bunk, clutching his pillow. He collapses onto the bunk, face buried in the pillow and snoring softly.

“Won’t he suffocate?”

“He’ll be fine, but I’m beginning to think you’re in serious trouble.”

Jason sighs, but follows Annabeth back to the Big House.

***

“Lot of similarities between Greek and Cherokee.” Her dad agrees. Piper’s sitting with her dad on the beach, eating sandwiches from the picnic basket his chef, Arno, had made. “Wonder what your grandpa would think if he saw us now, sitting at the end of the western land. He’d probably think we’re ghosts.”

“So, you believe in those stories? You think Mom is dead?”

His eyes water and Piper can see the sadness that lurks behind his confident and rugged surface. “I don’t believe the stories. They’re fun to tell, but if I really believed in Ghost Country, or animal spirits, or Greek Gods…I don’t think I could sleep at night. I’d always be looking for somebody to blame.”

“Aren’t you the one to blame, Piper McLean?” A voice rumbles, shaking the earth. The beach changes to a mountaintop at night, city lights glimmering from below. In front of her, a bonfire blazes, the purplish flames casting more shadows than light and the heat so intense, her clothes steamed. “This is your second warning.” Behind the bonfire, a huge face looms out of the darkness. The crude features look as if they were chiseled from rock, appearing hardly alive save for the piercing white eyes like rare diamonds, framed by dreadlocks braided with human bones. It smiles causing Piper to shiver. “You’ll do what you’re told. You’ll go on this quest. Do our bidding and you may walk away live. Otherwise-” His grin is feral as he gestures to the side of the fire. Piper’s dad is hanging unconscious, tied to a stake.

Piper tries to cry out, but her voice doesn’t work. “I’ll be watching.” The giant promises. “Serve me, and you both shall live. You have the word of Enceladus. Fail me…and your father shall pay the price. I have slept for a millennia, half-blood; I am very hungry. Fail, and I shall eat well.” He roars with laughter causing the earth to tremble. A crevice opens at Piper’s feet and the earth swallows her whole, plunging her into darkness.

When Piper wakes up, her chest hurts and she feels as if she can barely breathe. Rachel and Luke are sitting to the side of the bed, whispering to each other.

“I would tell you if I saw him.” Rachel snaps. “I haven’t had a vision in a while.”

Luke leans back, scowling. “Annabeth thinks that since Hera took Jason’s memories, she also took Percy.”

“It seems likely. Piper and Jason had visions involving Hera.” Rachel looks thoughtful. “I wonder if Leo saw anything.”

Luke shrugs. “The last I heard from Nyssa, he’s taking the curse in stride and found that old bronze dragon that he’s set on repairing.”

Rachel hums thoughtfully. “How’s Nico doing?”

Luke sighs. “Will says he keeps on disappearing.”

“Disappearing?”

“You know shadow travelling to Gods’ know where.” He runs a hand through his hair, shoulders sagging. “I think…I think Percy’s disappearance means a lot more to him than what he wants others to believe.”

Piper tries to sit up and groans as the pain in her chest increases. Immediately, Luke stops talking and Rachel rushes to her side. “How are you feeling?” She asks Piper.

Piper forces herself to focus. She’s laying in a bed with a white curtain on one side like a nurse’s office. There’re two chairs to her left, one where Rachel was sitting and the other occupied by Luke. On the wall is a poster of a cartoon satyr that looks disturbing like Coach Hedge.

“Where-” Piper tries to talk, her mouth feeling as if it’s stuffed with cotton. “Where-” She croaks a bit louder.

“The Big House.” Rachel says. “Camp offices. We brought you here when you collapsed.”

“You grabbed me.” Piper remembers, sitting up, ignoring the pain in her chest. “Hera’s voice-”

“I’m so sorry about that.” Rachel apologizes. “Believe me, it was _not_ my idea to get possessed. Chiron healed you with some nectar-”

“Nectar?” Piper frowns.

“The drink of the Gods.” Luke explains. “In small amounts, it heals demigods. If you consume too much, it’ll burn you to ashes.”

“Oh. That’s lovely.” Piper drawls.

“Do you remember your vision?” Rachel asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dread fills Piper as she thinks of her dad and then panic sets in. How did Rachel know about her dream? Then she realizes Rachel is asking about what happened in Hera’s cabin.

“Something’s wrong with the Goddess.” Piper says. “She told me to free her, like she’s trapped. She mentioned the earth swallowing us, and a fiery one, and something about the solstice.” Rachel and Luke exchange a look. Piper clears her throat, wishing for a glass of water. “So, what happened to Hera?”

“We don’t know.” Rachel admits. “Annabeth and Jason were here for you, by the way. Jason didn’t want to leave you, but Annabeth had an idea-a way to get his memories back.”

“Rachel, stop meddling.” Luke murmurs as Piper studies her hand.

Rachel sends Luke a dark look. “I’m not some meddling kid.” She grumbles before turning to Piper. She squeezes Piper’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Jason seems like a good guy. He had a vision too, a lot like yours. Whatever’s happening to Hera-I think you two are meant to work together.” Rachel smiles like this is good news, but all Piper can think is that their whole relationship may have created by the Mist and if they go on the quest together, she’ll have to betray him to save her dad. Her stomach twists in guilt.

Tears prick the back of Piper’s eyes and she tries not to cry, especially not in front of Luke, but she can’t stop the few tears that fall. “Hey, no need to cry. You’ll figure it out.” Rachel smiles comfortingly at her.

“How can you know what I’m facing?” Piper asks as she wipes the tears away.

Rachel shrugs. “I know it’s a hard choice, and your options aren’t great. Like I said, I get hunches sometimes. Sometimes when you have a hard choice, you have to trust people. Trust the people who care for you.” She looks at Luke pointedly before giving Piper’s shoulder a squeeze. “You’ll be claimed at the campfire. I’m almost sure. When you know who your Godly parent is, things might be clearer.”

Clearer, Piper thinks, Not necessarily better.

Rachel leaves, leaving Piper alone with Luke. Luke’s standing in front of her, looking past her. “Being claimed isn’t everything. Don’t get me wrong, knowing who your missing parent is, finding out your heritage, are important to finding yourself, but your Godly parent doesn’t define who you are.” Luke sighs. “I made some bad choices and blamed them all on my dad, Hermes. I didn’t take responsibility until the end and…it cost some people their lives.” His shoulders sag and blue eyes are tormented. “Finding out who your Godly parent is doesn’t make your life easier, suddenly less complicated, magically better or any other nonsense like that. All the Gods have a reputation, their demigod children have stereotypes, but only you can decide for yourself who you are. When you’re claimed, just remember that you’re still you and that’s more enough even if it doesn’t feel as if you measure up to the heroes of old.” Luke offers her a small smile. “Tomorrow, ask Annabeth to help you pick out a weapon.” He starts to walk off. “Come on, you slept through dinner. It’s time for the campfire.”

***

After Annabeth had dragged Jason back to the Big House to tell Luke and Rachel what happened, he stayed long enough to chime in a few details but left quickly. His thoughts were a mess. The vision of the two boys replayed over and over. Something about it felt familiar, but he couldn’t figure out what.

Jason’s standing not too far from Cabin Nine, anxiously waiting. Rachel had told him that Piper was awake and on her way, but he wanted to make sure that she’s ok. Annabeth and Luke arrive, standing beside him as a half dozen campers play guitars and lyres as they sing. As the energy level got higher, the flames did too, turning from red to orange to gold. The song ends with rowdy applause.

Chiron trots to the front of the gathered crowd, yielding a spear impaled with toasted marshmallows. “Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I’m happy you arrived here alive and with most of your limbs attached. In a moment, we’ll get to the s’mores, but first, Cabin Nine, anything to report on the dragon?”

“We’re working on it.” Nyssa says.

There’s grumbling around the campfire.

“How? An Ares kid demands.

“Really hard.” Nyssa says, crossing her arms as yelling and complaining breaks out.

Chiron stamps his hoof against the fire pit stones. “We’ll have to be patient. In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss.”

“Percy?” Someone asks, the name causing Luke to flinch. The fire dims.

Chiron gestures to Annabeth and Luke. Luke nods at Annabeth, who steps forward. “I didn’t find him.” She announces. “He wasn’t at the Grand Canyon like we thought, but we’re not giving up. We’ve got teams everywhere. We **will** find him. Chiron’s talking about something different. A new quest.”

“It’s the Great Prophecy isn’t?” Drew calls out.

“Drew, what do you mean?” Annabeth asks.

“Well, come on.” Drew spreads her hands out like the truth is obvious. “Olympus is closed. Percy’s disappeared. Hera sends a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?” Everyone turns towards Rachel. “Well? You’re the Oracle. Has it started or not?”

Rachel’s eyes gleam wickedly in the firelight, “Yes. The Great Prophecy has begun.” Pandemonium breaks out, but Chiron silences the crowd. Rachel clears her throat. “For those of you who have not heard it, it goes like this:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall-”_

Jason jerks forward, his eyes wild. “ _Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus. Et hostes ornamneta addent ad ianuam necem.”_ He chants.

An uneasy silence falls over the crowd. “You just…finished the prophecy.” Rachel stammers. “- _An oath to keep with a final breathe/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_. How did you-”

“I know those lines.” Jason winces and puts his hand to his temples. “I don’t know how, but I _know_ that prophecy.”

“Anyway,” Rachel clears her throat, still looking shaken. “A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the Queen of the Gods, has been taken.” Shocked silence descends on the crowd as Rachel explains the Grand Canyon skywalk, about what happened to Piper in Hera’s cabin and Jason’s vision in the Big House. Piper shivers as she remembers Hera warning not to betray her; _Bow to his will, and their king shall, rise, dooming us all_. Hera knows about the giant’s threat, about Piper’s dad. Rachel clears her throat, “It’s clear Hera herself issued the quest to Jason.” Everyone turns to Jason as Rachel pauses, giving him a chance to protest.

Jason sets his jaw and nods. “I accept.”

“You must save Hera to prevent a great evil.” Rachel continues. “Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don’t yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now.”

“That’s the council day of the Gods.” Annabeth explains.

“If the Gods don’t already know Hera’s missing, they will definitely notice by then. They’ll probably break out fighting, accusing each other. That’s they usually do.” Luke adds.

“The winter solstice,” Chiron speaks up, “Is also the time of the greatest darkness. The Gods gather that day because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a time when evil magic is strong. Ancient magic, older than the Gods. It is a day when things…stir.”

“Thanks, Captain Sunshine.” Luke grumbles and then clears his throat. “Anyway, Jason has been chosen to lead this quest so-”

“If he’s so important, why hasn’t he been claimed yet?” Someone yells.

“He has been claimed.” Chiron announces. “Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration.”

Jason steps forward, looking nervous. He catches Piper’s eye and she smiles encouraging. Taking a deep breath, Jason pulls out his coin and tosses it into the air. The coin flashes, turning into a lance made of gold which he catches with ease. The other demigods gasp.

“I thought you had a sword.” Annabeth murmurs.

“One side is for the sword. The other the lance.” Jason says distractedly, looking at the weapon. “I…Back away.” He raises the weapon, those near him backing several steps back. Thunder breaks out and lightning flashes, arcing down through the spear and hits the campfire with the force of an artillery shell. When the shock clears, everyone sits, shocked and covered in ash, staring at the place where the fire had been.

“Sorry.” Jason murmur sheepishly.

“A little overkill perhaps, but you’ve made your point. I think we know who your father is.” Chiron says, grimacing.

Rachel steps forward as the crowd breaks into whispers. “He has a quest to fulfill so he will need his own prophecy.” She closes her eyes and swoons, two campers rush forward to catch her. Green mist swirls around Rachel’s feet, smoke coming from her mouth and her eyes glowing.

“ _Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants’ revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera’s rage_.”

Annabeth turns towards Luke pale. “The giant’s revenge?” She whispers.

Luke nods grimly. “We need to talk to Chiron later.”

Annabeth sighs. “We have the worst luck.”

“Tell me about it.” Luke grunts, studying Jason. A son of Zeus. It can’t be…

“According to tradition, Jason may choose any two companions.” Chiron announces loudly, silencing the whispers and heated debates.

“The forge and the dove shall break the cage.” Jason says. “The forge is the symbol of Vul-Hephaestus.” He turns towards Leo. “We started this together, seems only right you come along.”

Leo grins. “I’ve got an idea for transportation. I can fix this.”

“It’ll be dangerous.” Nyssa warns her half-brother. “Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive.”

“Oh.” Leo deflates. “I mean…oh, cool! I love suffering and the possibly of dying painfully! Yippee!”

“Then Jason, you need to choose the third quest member. The dove-” Annabeth says.

“The dove is Aphrodite.” Drew cuts in, flashing Jason a smile. “I am totally yours.”

Piper clenches her jaw and takes a step forward. “No. I’m the one who had the vision of Hera. I have to go.”

“Anyone can have a vision.” Drew says dismissively. “You were just at the right place at the right time.”

Rachel eyes her eyes. “That’s definitely not how it works.” She mumbles.

Drew continues talking, words dripping in honey as she talks about her charm, her ability to persuade. Piper grits her teeth as everyone nods along convinced. She catches Luke eye who nods at her. “I’m supposed to go.” Piper declares loudly, cutting off Drew. Everyone nods along with Piper.

“What can Piper even do?” Drew hisses.

Then there’s a collective gasp. Everyone stares at Piper in awe. Looking around, she realizes there’s a reddish glow around her. She’s now adorned in a beautiful white sleeveless gown with a low cut V-neck, delicate gold armbands circle around her biceps, an intricate necklace around her neck and her hair professionally done.

“I…I don’t understand.” Piper says, looking horrified. Drew looks just as horrified. “This isn’t possible.”

“Hail, Piper McLean,” Chiron announces. “Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, Goddess of Love.”

After the campfire, Jason heads up to Piper and formally asks her to go on the quest with him. “By the way,” He murmurs as she self-consciously rubs her bare arms. “You look beautiful. Not just now…” His face flushes as he rubs the back of his back sheepishly. “But um, before, too. You’re beautiful.”

Piper flushes with embarrassment, pleased, but also guilty. She didn’t want to betray him. Even if their relationship had been fabricated by the Mist.

Jason heads off to Cabin One and Luke approaches Piper. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Piper asks, confused.

“Drew’s your half-sister.” He explains. “You may want to pick out a weapon sooner rather than later.”

Piper nods and then bites her lip. “I was hoping Athena is my mom…is that bad?”

“There was a daughter of Aphrodite who was my friend.” Luke says softly. “Everyone underestimated her. I did too. But in the end, she was one of the bravest people. In the middle of a war, she goes back to reason with the Ares cabin and when that didn’t work, she stole Clarisse’s armor, she’s the Head of the Ares cabin, and led them into battle. She died protecting those she loved. I guess, what I’m trying to say that is love is stronger than what people give it credit for.”

“Thanks Luke.” Piper smiles.

Luke chuckles. “Don’t thank me. Besides, I’m only telling you what I know from experience. I should be dead, I should have been punished or exiled or killed, but love saved me. As clichéd as it sounds.”

“Love conquers all, huh?” Piper says, nudging his shoulder.

“There’s a very fine line between love and hate.” Luke murmurs as Piper heads off to find Annabeth.

***

His eyes snap open. He’s laying down in a bed of grasses. Sitting up, he looks around. He’s in the middle of a clearing, trees surrounding him. Confused and disoriented, he looks down at himself: a necklace with clay beads, an orange shirt that says Camp Half-Blood, tattered jeans and a pen in his pocket. He knows only two things: his name is Percy and somewhere out there is a blond that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rhaps0dy for the help :) Sorry for the mistakes


End file.
